I'll Be There
by roo-eri-chan
Summary: "Dos caminos... Tan separados que podría ser culpa de la fatalidad, y a la vez tan cerca que sólo puede ser cosa de la fortuna." - [SONGFIC] - NaruSasu. ONESHOT.


_"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de __**Masashi Kishimoto**__."_

_._

SONG: _*I'll be there (Ballad Version) - Hayashibara Megumi.*_

.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Ha pasado poco más de un año.

Caminando por las pacíficas calles de Konoha, con el aire suave a sus espaldas y el sol en lo alto abrazándole con calidez.

Un año y medio ha transcurrido de la guerra.

Sus pasos no son más que otros pasos; su mirada no es más que otra mirada; sus manos no son más que otras manos. Sus palabras han sido delegadas a un silencio que observa.

Observar el paso del tiempo y sus cambios. Observar un crecer espiritual, de consciencia y respeto en la unión de las aldeas ninjas.

Y sin ir más lejos… Observar-le.

Ser que finalmente vuelve a su hogar, y que ahora se dirige a visitar.

Después de su viaje, Sasuke había regresado y se había instalado –indefinidamente- en una casa sencilla de Konoha, cerca de donde alguna vez fue el barrio Uchiha.

Había esperado, con cierta inquietud, ir a verle. Por lo que, al no recibir respuesta una vez llegado a su destino, entró -observando que la puerta estaba abierta-, disculpándose por la intromisión.

No tardó en encontrarle, tan pronto llegó a la sala que daba al jardín.

Allí, sentado al borde del tatami, contemplando aquello que sólo sus ojos pueden ver. Pensando aquello que sólo su mente puede saber. Porque él es único.

Tantas veces que intentó entablar una conversación más profunda y las circunstancias, tan inoportunas, no han permitido tal meta.

Meta… No, es un anhelo, un anhelo de su corazón. Sentimientos vislumbrados tras innumerables desacuerdos consigo mismo, después de una extraña, agotadora y concluída batalla.

En lo más profundo de sí… Sasuke… Sasuke…  
.

_ * Hagamos muchas cosas que nos hagan sentir la alegría y felicidad._

_Juntas nuestras manos, intercambiando promesas… *_

.

Le mira, tan apacible, y desea ser brisa para poder rozarle sin ser visto, convertirse en su relajo y desacomodar sus lisos cabellos azabache.

Él nota su presencia y se gira a verle. Apenas recibe un asentimiento a modo de saludo.

\- Hey – dice Naruto con una ligera sonrisa, y como hipnotizado se acerca hasta quedar a su lado.

Miradas encontradas, palabras no halladas.

.

_ * Cuando estés solo, cuando estés herido_

_no enfrentes tu dolor en soledad._

_Sabes que siempre estaré ahí contigo sin falta. * _

.

Se sienta a su derecha, rompiendo el contacto sólo por unos momentos.

Más que cualquier otra cosa, desea ser su mundo.

El Uchiha trae una mirada extraña, sólo alguien que le conociera mucho lo notaría. El rubio lo hace.

.

_ * La fuerza es algo muy importante,_

_pero las lágrimas son significativas también._

_Con un seco, un árido corazón,_

_no puedes hacer absolutamente nada,_

_no puedes sentir nada… *_

.

\- Sasuke…

\- …

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – retirando sus ojos de él.

\- Algo te sucede…

\- No.

\- Sasuke…

.

_ * Dime ¿Por qué las personas guardan sus verdaderos sentimientos_

_hacia los demás para ellas mismas?_

_Haz lo que puedas, lo que realmente desees,_

_pero una cosa a la vez. *_

_. _

\- Es extraño ¿Verdad? – dice posando la vista al frente, igual que su amigo.

\- ¿El qué? – pregunta el Uchiha con su característico tono neutro.

\- Toda esta… Tranquilidad.

\- …

Le mira de reojo por unos instantes. Un espacio muy corto les separa de donde están sentados. Podría alzar la mano y a treinta centímetros lograría tocarle… Tal vez un poco más, para así coger entre sus dedos aquel cabello oscuro que parece a gritos llamarle…

Unos minutos pasan. Naruto suspira.

.

_ * Me gusta la manera en la que no te interesa_

_la forma en la que has sido condicionado a vivir._

_Te seguiría a todos lados._

_Nunca, nunca te dejaría ir… *_

.

\- ¿No vas a decirme lo que te pasa?

\- …

\- Sasuke, no vuelvas a encerrarte en ti mismo – dice mientras le mira fijo, profundamente – Por favor, ya no.

\- No lo hago – responde devolviéndole la mirada.

Enmudecen otros minutos.

Los sonidos del verano parecen oírse con más intensidad que cualquier otro día.

El calor es grato y no sofoca.

El aire está calmo.

El cielo está en armonía.

.

_ * Me gusta esta sensación._

_Hagamos que el fuego crezca._

_Puedo creer fielmente en lo que ven mis ojos. *_

.

Una suavidad cautiva de pronto al azabache, que a pesar del tenue asombro se mantiene quieto en su lugar dejándose hacer.

De un momento a otro, Naruto ha restado la escasa distancia que les separaba inclinándose hacia él hasta unir sus labios.

.

_ * Besémonos. Abracémonos._

_Sintamos el calor de nuestro amor._

_No necesitamos palabras si podemos sentir la pasión. *_

.

Ninguno de los dos sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, hasta que eventualmente se separan, mirándose brevemente antes de regresar sus miradas al jardín.

\- Lo siento – dice Naruto tras unos minutos de contemplación.

\- …

\- No va a ser fácil – agrega después de otros segundos.

\- Nunca lo ha sido – contesta Sasuke, sorprendiéndole.

\- Sasuke, tú… - susurra algo azorado, pero las palabras se pierden en algún recóndito lugar de su mente y vuelve a reinar el silencio.

.

_ * Estábamos destinados a conocernos,_

_atravesando un largo tiempo._

_Ahora más que nunca, el entusiasmo que atraviesa mi corazón_

_no puede ser detenido por nadie. *_

.

\- Um! – exclama mientras se pone de pie- Haremos que funcione –manifiesta decidido.

\- Naruto, esto no es-

\- No, lo sé – le corta- Es mucho más serio e importante.

\- Entonces deberías saber que es imposible – dice severamente.

\- ¿Acaso no quieres-

\- No se trata de eso – esta vez es el Uchiha quien le interrumpe; mientras, se levanta también de su sitio- ¿Qué hay de tu sueño? ¿Qué hay de la familia? ¿No quieres tener una algún día?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – responde de inmediato.

\- Yo también – declara seguidamente.

Ambos se sobrecogen un periquete, mas no dejan de mirarse.

.

_ * Dime una razón por la cual las personas no revelan sus verdaderos sentimientos._

_Incluso las cosas que a ellos les gustan,_

_las personas a quienes aman sean esa la causa. *_

.

\- Entiendo – vuelve a hablar Naruto.

\- … - el azabache ha apartado la mirada y está dispuesto a retomar su lugar en el tatami, pero las palabras del otro llaman nuevamente su atención.

\- Por eso, no voy a rendirme – afirma con esa determinación palpando al cien por cien en sus ojos, aquellos ojos capaces de hacer posible lo irrealizable.

\- Tú… - no sale de su asombro, ni tampoco pretenderle esconderlo ¿Por qué hacerlo? Cuando es obvio que el rubio puede ver a través de él.

\- No me rendiré, Sasuke, así que no pierdas la esperanza.

Hace tiempo que el Uzumaki ha derribado todas sus defensas, y ahora no podría importarle menos. El significado tras ello es lo que valía.

\- Es una promesa.

Y es que cuando él decía eso, uno ya sabía que era una declaración de por vida.

Sonrió de lado.

\- Mnh – fue todo lo que pudo decir, viendo al otro sonreír más ampliamente.

.

_ * Si ocultamos nuestros sentimientos,_

_o pretendemos que no los vemos, nada cambiará._

_Así que vivamos abiertamente con franqueza y honestidad,_

_mientras nuestros ojos avizoran lejanamente el futuro. *_

.

Sí, iba a ser difícil.

Tal vez, incluso, las cosas no irían más que complicarse.

Hasta que un día alcanzaran la meta deseada… El anhelo de su interior.

Cuando ese día llegue, la brisa se convertirá en fuego y este en su fervor se transformará nuevamente en viento.

Él también luchará.

Ambos lo harán.

Y estarán allí, viendo su sueño crecer y hacerse realidad.

.

_"__Te seguiré a todos lados._

_Nunca, nunca te dejaré ir."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**FIN.**

.

.

.

* * *

Hello ~

Esta historia la tenía escrita y casi terminada desde hace unos años (estaba en el baúl de los recuerdos xD), pero la había dejado porque ya no me inspiraba seguirla. Hoy al releerla me llegó la iluminación (?), así que la agarré, la modifiqué un poco y acá está.

Y eso... Muchas gracias por leer ^ ^

¡Larga vida al SasuNaruSasu!

.

Mata ne! :3

.


End file.
